A weekend I would never forget
by evildictatoroftaste
Summary: Jesse/Shelby! Something happens after they won Nationals but would it end there or would it continue?  I'm bad a summaries sorry! Review please!


This is my first St. Corcoran fanfic, please review!

Note: I've no idea how old is Shelby but for me she might have 34-36 years old cuz she said she had Rachel when she was young and I imagine it was when she was 16-18! Here Jesse never egged Rachel but he did broke up with her. And Shelby never adopted Beth!

**A weekend I would never forget**

Vocal Adrenaline and Ms. Corcoran arrived to their five star hotel after they won Nationals for the 4th year in a row. Everyone was so happy about it and wanted to celebrate so she decided to give them the night to do whatever they want and they were really happy about it, everyone said goodbye and left; Everyone except for one person Jesse St. James Shelby's favorite student and friend.

"_Aren't you going with them to celebrate?"_

"_Now I'm not in the mood to go party. What are you gonna do? I'm going to the restaurant to eat something and have a few drinks. Wanna join me?"_

"_Sure, just let me change to something more comfortable."_

"_Okay, meet me here in half an hour."_

**Jesse's P.O.V**

I was in the lobby waiting for Ms. Corcoran when I saw her, this was a huge change from her normal clothes, actually the only clothes he has seen her in where the one's she wore to go to school, they were just formal clothes but now she changed those formal clothes and wore a little black dress with high heels, she looked hot! No Jesse you can't think about your teacher and the mother of your ex-girlfriend like that he punished himself. She was his teacher, his mentor, his friend, the only friend who actually listened to his problems and helped him, she was also like a mom to him, she always supporting him but even if she was like a mother to him he couldn't deny she had a crush on her, a crush that started years ago since the first time he saw her in the Vocal Adrenaline auditions and he kept that crush as a secret because he didn't wanted to ruin the friendship they developed in all those years of being the star of Vocal Adrenaline and Shelby's favorite student. He was so lost in his thoughts about Shelby that he didn't notice when she reached him until she talked.

"_Ready to go?" She_ _asked_

"_Sure, let's go. Btw you look Gorgeous!" I said _

"_Aw Jesse Don't say that, you're gonna make me blush" She said laughing_

"_I'm just saying the truth, Shelby. You look amazing"_

"_Thanks" She said smiling_

We went to the restaurant, and it was crowded but luckily I had a table for 2 reserved. We sat and started talking; we talked about million things, about nationals, my graduation that was in about a week, about what she was going to do with Vocal Adrenaline after we left, actually after I left and she said that VA would never be the same without me and I enjoyed that comment more than I should have. Then we talked about me going to L.A to study at the UCLA. I was so excited to study in L.A but I would miss her a lot and she told me she would miss me too and if I didn't call her every once in a while she would kill me.

**Shelby's P.O.V**

I was enjoying this dinner a little too much, he was my student and I shouldn't be flirting with him and shouldn't have told him how much I would miss him when he went to L.A to study. But I couldn't help we had a few drinks and we let go and the walls we always put around us just to not get hurt disappeared.

We were drinking, talking, laughing and flirting. I knew it was wrong that I was much older than him and this couldn't go anywhere but I enjoyed this so much to stop.

Once he put his hand in my leg, he didn't really notice that but I was enjoying it.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

We decided to go to our rooms because we have already drunk a little bit too much. We took the elevator because her room was in 10th floor and mine with my entire V.A friends were in the 11th floor. The elevator opened when we were in the 10th floor.

"_This is my floor. Goodnight Jesse"_

"_I'll take you to your room so you can't get lost" I said with a smirk. She agreed and I went with her._

"_Okay, this is my room, Goodnight Jesse" she said but she didn't move. We were standing in front of her room, looking in to each other's eyes and lips so I decided to take the first step, I leaned and pressed my lips to her, I gave her a few seconds so she could pull back if she wanted but she didn't so I started kissing her. _

First it was a sweet and gentle kiss but then her tongue brushed my lips begging for entrance she moaned into my mouth as my tongue found hers, kissing Shelby was not like kissing any of the Vocal Adrenaline girls I have kissed before. Kissing Shelby was in a whole different league. It was fucking amazing. I don't know how or when did she opened the door of her room but we entered to her room never breaking the kiss. I closed the door with my feet and continued exploring her mouth, that amazing mouth that I have always wish to kiss and my dream came true. She broke the kiss because she needed air and I kissed her neck and shoulder while she was trying to pull my shirt off, she finally succeeded and I took her dress off, I kissed down her body, stopping at her breast, I took her strapless bra off and saw her beautiful breast, I took a hard nipple into my mouth while I rubbed my thumb harshly over her other nipple which was already hard. I sucked her breasts like trying to decide which one I liked more while she moaned my name. I love how my name sounds when she was moaning, it was my favorite sound.

I took her to the bed a tell her to lay down then kissed her thigh and pressed thumb over her warn flesh and she whimpered so I took her panties off and licked her clit. I took all her juices while liking her clit then I slipped one finger inside of her and she moaned. _"Omg, Jesse"_ I fucked her with my finger and continue liking her clit, I could feel she was about to come so I slipped another finger inside of her and fucked her harder and faster. _"Come for me Shelby, I want you to scream my name!"_ I said and she came screaming _"Omg! JEEEESSEEEEEEE!"_ while I took all her juices.

**Shelby's P.O.V**

I was still shivering with the afterwards when he was fully on the top of me kissing me, it was a passionate hungry kiss and when we pulled apart for air I said _"I want you inside of me Jesse_" I needed to feel him inside me right now, I couldn't wait any longer. He guided his cock to my entrance and asked _"Are you ready?"_ I nodded, I was more ready than ever, I needed him now and he gently pushed his cock inside of me, it was amazing even though it hurt a bit because he was so big but then he started trusting once, twice, countless times, I couldn't believe it, he was amazing and I could feel I was about to come. _"Harder, Jesse, Harder"_ and he continued trusting while kissing my neck I was so close to the edge _"Faster Jesse, Faster! I'm gonna cum"_ And I came for the second time this night but he continued trusting harder and faster, I knew he was close to the edge and he wanted me to come with him so he pressed his thumb to my clit and I came again but this time he came with me and inside of me. He rolled us so I could be on the top of him but he was still inside of me, he kissed me like there was no tomorrow it was a passionate and loving kiss.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up a little sore and everything felt like a dream but then I saw the beautiful women in my arms and knew everything was real, images about last night and earlier today came to my mind we had sex in every single position and in every single part of her room, Shelby was amazing and unstoppable but what everything really meant? We really need to talk about it but maybe later because I noticed she just woke up so I said _"Good morning Gorgeous!"_ She looked at me smiling and gave me a good morning kiss. I was a bit surprise by this because I actually expected for to say this was an error and we couldn't be together but instead of that she smiled and kissed me.

**Shelby's P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning and he was still here, I have expected him to be gone by now so maybe this wasn't something that just happened because we were a bit drunk, the clock in the bedside table said it was 9am so we slept about 5 hours or less and we had only 2 hours to pack and get ready before we had to go to the airport.

"We need to start packing but first I need a shower" I said and got out of the bed "Want to join me?" and Jesse immediately got out of the bed and went with her to the bathroom. I couldn't even get to the bathroom door before he pulled me and started kissing me hungrily. We got to the shower and fucked in that big shower. I loved the feeling of Jesse's slick wet naked body sliding easily against mine.

Jesse said he had already packed all his things so he stayed with me while I packed mine and he even helped me, we just packed everything in silence but we knew we needed to talk about this to know where we stand but we also needed time to think. After I was done packing he said he was going to his room to pick up his things and he'll meet me in the lobby like the rest of the guys.

**Jesse's P.O.V **

We were in the plane and I sat next to Shelby like always, all of the V.A knew that Shelby and I were really close but they didn't knew what happened last night and all of them were annoying me and asking where did I went while they were celebrating and where I spent the night because apparently they went to my room to convince me to go party with them, I just tried to avoid those questions with a few jokes but I could notice that behind that calm expression Shelby always had she was worried about them finding out about us. A few times while no one was watching I hold her hand or gave her a small kiss on the lips because I couldn't keep my hands away from her, I wanted to take her to the bathroom and fuck her brainless but we couldn't because it would be too dangerous and someone notice we were not in our sits. A few hours later we arrived to Lima and everyone went to their cars and left except for Shelby and I. I accompany her to her car and when she was inside I leaned and kissed her deeply because I couldn't wait any longer then she said bye and left.

I went to my house and as always my parents were not there, where they were I had no idea and I really didn't care, I was used to be alone but there was something I've never felt before like something was missing but it wasn't actually a something it was more like someone was missing and he knew who was missing, he couldn't get Shelby out of his mind, he tried to watch a movie, listen to music, he even tried singing but nothing could get Shelby out of his mind so he got in his car and drove to her house and knocked the door when she opened the door she was really surprise to see Jesse there and she knew that conversation they have been postponing had to be now.

"_Come in" She said_

"_We need to talk about last night"_

"_I know but I don't know what to say"_

"_What's gonna happen with us, I want to be with you Shelby"_

"_I want to be with you too Jesse but if anyone knows about us, I'm gonna lose my job and go to jail" _

"_Then we need to have this in secret till I graduate next week" I said "When I graduate you'll no longer be my teacher and I'm already 18 so we can be together, I don't think it would be hard to act like we're just teacher-student nothing more"_

"_Okay, I think we can do that for a week or two but remember no lingering stares and no flirting comments" She said "And you can't hold my hand of kiss whenever you want like you did on the plane Jesse, anyone could have saw us and we would be in a huge trouble"_

"_Okay"_ I said and kissed her it was a sweet gently kiss nothing like the ones we have share before. But then they I deepened the kiss and before we could noticed we were in her room and our clothes were off in a second. A few moments later I was fully on top of her and she put her legs around my waist I positioned my cock to her entrance and gently pushed my cock inside.

"_I'll fuck you until you don't remember your own name"_ I said and Shelby smirked. And I did just that, I fucked her in her bedroom, in the living room, in the kitchen counter, in the shower, in her backyard, in every single part of her house and she loved that, we just stopped for a while when we took a little nap or to eat.

_"Wouldn't your parents wonder where have you been all the day and night?"_ She asked when they were having lunch.

_"No, they were not at home when I came back; I guess they're in a "business" trip"_

_"So we have all the day for us? And tomorrow we have to go back to reality, to be teacher and student"_

_"Yeah, so let's enjoy our time together, we can worry about reality later. Today is just about me and you!"_ I said and kissed her.

The day was perfect we spend all the day together being ourselves we didn't have to worry about people around watching us or nothing, we fucked in every way and every room in her house, she cooked for me, I made her breakfast because that's all I knew how to do, we talked about everything in our lives because we wanted to know every single detail about each other well if we didn't knew everything already. At night we snuggled in her bed and watched a movie, she put her head in my chest and put arm around her and we fall asleep like that and I knew this was a weekend I would never forget.


End file.
